fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pretending
Hey Leser und alle die es werden wollen ^^ :)thumb|157px Ich bin auf die Idee gekommen Glee mit Geschichte zu vermischen :) Die ff könnte ein totaler Reinfall werden aber auch ziemlich gut werden ^^ :D Naja ich muss mich selbt erst überraschen lassen. Übersicht Wir schreiben das Jahr 1942. In Deutschland herrschte der 2.Weltkrieg. Juden, Homosexuelle und andere "Aussätzige" wurden in die KZ gebracht und ermordet ... So beginnt unsere Geschichte ... Ein neues Leben ... Rachel wartete geduldig auf die Direktorin ihrer neuen Schule. Beide hatten sich um 8:00 Uhr miteinander verabredet, jedoch tauchte die Direktorin aus ihr unbekannten Gründen nicht auf. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Rachel erkannte eine ältere, streng wirkende Dame. "Sie müssen Frau Berry sein ? Es tud mir so leid, aber ich hatte noch einige Angelegenheiten zu klären !" "Kein Problem." meinte Rachel die sich aufrichtete und ihrer Direktorin die Hand ausstreckte. "Kommen sie doch in mein Büro." Nachdem die beiden ins Büro gegangen waren, setzte sich Rachel auf den Stuhl gleich gegenüber ihrer Direktorin. "Also Miss Berry. Es freut mich sehr sie auf unserer Schule begrüssen zu dürfen" "Danke. Ich freue mich bereits auf meine neuen Mitschüler." "Es wird ihnen hier sicher gefallen" "Das will ich doch hoffen." "Ich weiß ein Umzug ist nicht leicht, aber bisher hat sich jeder unserer Schüler hier wohlgefühlt." Rachel grinste die Direktorin mit einen falschen lächeln an. In Warheit hatte sie riesige Angst davor hier zur Schule zu gehen, da jemand ihr Geheimniss erfahren könnte .. .An ihrer alten Schule musste sie auch deswegen die Schule verlassen. "Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben bringe ich sie jetzt in ihre Klasse." "Gerne." Die beiden richteten sich auf und gingen gemeinsam zu Rachels künftigen Klassenraum.. Sie klopfte an der Klasse an und tratt ein. "Guten Morgen Schüler." Die Schüler richteten sich auf und begrüssten die Direktorin mit einen liebevollen "Guten Morgen Frau Direktor." "Darf ich euch vorstellen. Eure neue Mitschülerin Rachel Berry" "G-g-g-u-u-t-t-en m-o-r-g-g-g-e-e-n" grüßte Rachel ihre Mitschüler und stotterte dabei, was ihr ziemlich peinlich war. In der hinteren Reihe konnte plötzlich jeder das kichern von Quinn Fabray, Musterschülerin und Schulsprecherin zu hören. Sofort erkannte Rachel das die beiden warscheinlich keine Freunde werden. "Hör auf !" meinte Finn, der Freund von Quinn. Danach setzte sich Rachel auf einen der freien Stühle und begann sich zu wundern warum der Klassenraum so leer war. Die Eingewöhnung an der neuen Schule fiehl Rachel ganz und gar nicht leicht. Als sich Rachel zum Mittagessen einen Platz suchte, war der einzige noch freie Stuhl bei dem Tisch von Quinn und Finn. Wohl oder übel musste sie sich jetzt dort hinsetzten. Ähm Mahlzeit. Kann man sich hier her setzten ?" "Auf keinen Fall" antwortete Quinn. "Ach komm Quinn lass sie setzten" meinte Finn.. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wieso bist du überhaupt so nett zu dieser Landstreicherin ?" "Darf ich das nicht oder wie ?" "Nein ?!" Währrend sich Finn und Quinn stritten wollte Rachel so schnell wie möglich wieder weg. Als sie weggehen wollte stellte er Quinn ein Bein und ihr ganzes Essen lag am Boden. Finn blickte in das verheulte Gesicht von Rachel, und bekamm Mitleid. "Komm ich helf dir" versprach er ihr Hoffnungsvoll. "Lasst mich doch alle einfach in Ruhe" schrie Rachel Quinn und Finn heulend an und lief weg. "Da siehst du was du angerichtet hast" meinte Finn wütend zu Quinn. "Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht" meinte Quinn kichernd. "Weißt du was ? Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf unsere Beziehung ! Ich mach schluss !" teilte Finn Quinn mit. Finn war stolz über die Tat und begann Rachel zu suchen. Durch Zufall endeckte Finn Rachel am Schulflur und ging zu ihr rüber. "Was willst du von mir ?" "Rachel ich will mit dir reden." "Achja. Verarsch mich ruihg !" "Wieso sollte ich dich verarschen ? Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich möchte dir helfen damit du dich besser eingewöhnst." "Eingewöhnen ? Ich meld mich jetzt von dieser Schule ab !" "Du bist gerade mal ein paar Stunden hier und willst schon aufgeben ?" "Ja. Hier kann mich doch sowieso niemand leiden." "Doch ich." "Rachel ich besuche diese Schule seit einigen Jahren und bin immer noch hier. Natürlich ist es nicht immer leicht aber gib uns eine Chance" Finn's Worte ermutigten Rachel sehr. Sie wischte sich die Trännen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte Finn an. "Ich geb euch eine Chance. Eine und wenn die schief läuft bin ich weg" meinte Rachel scherzend. Beide nahmen sich an der Hand und gingen gemeinsam weiter .. Das Geständniss Nachdem miestesten ersten Schultag denn man sich vorstellen kann kam Rachel auch am nächsten Tag wieder zur Schule. Als sie bei der Schule ankamm, traff sie auf Finn der bereits auf sie gewartet hat. "Morgen Rachel" begrüßte Finn sie liebevoll. "Morgen Finn" "Wie geht es dir ?" "Gut und dir ?" "Nicht anders als dir. Hast du Angst die Schule zu betretten ?" "Ein wenig" "Komm das schaffst du" Finn nahm ihre Hand und munterte sie auf. Rachel war gleich viel optimischer und ging mit ihm in das Schulgebäude. Als sie die Schule betratten traffen sie auf Quinn. "Na Hudson haben wir ne neue Freundin ?" "Lass es sein einfach Quinn" "Finn du weißt das mein Vater das Oberhaupt vom KZ hier ganz in der Nähe ist. Soll ich ihn vielleicht sagend das sich Finn Hudson mit einer Jüdin trifft .. ?" "Rachel ist doch keine Jüdin." Geschockt blickte Rachel in das Gesicht von Quinn. Klar hatte Quinn das ganze nur aus Spaß gesagt, doch in Warheit war sie es wirklich ... Jüdin. Geheim lebte sie unter den 'normalen'. Niemand dürfte je von diesen Geheimniss erfahren. "Entschuldige Finn. Ich halt es hier nicht länger aus" meinte Rachel und lief in die Klasse. "Lass Rachel doch einfach mal in Ruhe !!!!" "Schon Gut. Ich lass euch in Ruhe" "Quinn ich weiß ganz genau das dies nicht geschehen wird" "Du kennst mich gut" meinte Quinn lächelnd. An einen ruihgen Ort: "Rachel bitte tu mir einen Gefallen. Lass dich ja nicht von Quinn unterkriegen" bat mich Finn. "Hab ich nicht vor". Beide begannen sich anzulächeln. "Finn ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht auf Lügen aufbauen. Deshalb muss ich dir jetzt etwas erzählen." "Okay .. erzähl." "Finn ich bin Jüdin." W-w-a-a-s ?" fragte Finn geschockt. "Ich weiß das du jetzt mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben willst. Entschuldige. Es tud mir leid aber es war schön mit dir befreundet zu sein." "Nein ich muss mich entschuldigen ! Ich muss das erstmal verarbeiten." "Wenn es sein muss veratte mich ruihg. Ich kann damit leben jetzt zu sterben" "Entschuldige. Ich geh jetzt besser." Finn war ziemlich geschockt von Rachel zu hören das sie Jüdin sei. Er wüsste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte .. er wollte sie nicht veratten aber ich wusste genauso wenig wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Verzweifelt ging Finn durch die Schule. Dort begegnete ihm Quinn. "Soso Rachel ist also wirklich Jüdin?" "Hast du uns etwa belauscht?" "Bitte das war nicht zu überhören" "Lass Rachel in Ruhe !!" "Aber sie ist Jüdin ... wobei .." "Was wobei ?" "Wenn du wieder mit mir gehst dann passiert ihr nichts aber ansonsten .. " Um Rachel zu schützen ging Finn auf Quinns Wunsch auf. "Komm Schatz gehen wir." Quinn nahm Finns Hand und ging ihm fort. Ich wollte nicht das Rachel etwas passiert und schon gar nicht durch Quinn ... Wenn alles vorbei ist ... thumb|380px Finn und Quinn verspeißten gemeinsam ihr Mittagessen. "Du könntest auch mal wieder lächeln" meinte Quinn grinsend. "W-w-a--as ? Entschuldige ich hab grad nicht zugehört" "Egal vergiss es. Gibts Probleme ?" "Nein ..nein. Mir gehts nur grad nicht so gut." "Verstehe. Willst du zum Artzt ?" "Nein." "Finn ich habs schon kapiert. Du willst lieber mit Rachel zusammen sein als mit mir." "Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt." "Gesagt nicht aber gemeint. Tud mir leid ich muss weg." meinte Quinn und lief auf die Mädchentoilette. Dort begegnete Quinn Rachel. "Tud mir leid Rachel die Jungs Toilette ist nebenan." "Weißt du was Quinn .. ich lass mich nicht mehr von dir fertig machen ich bin ein selbstbewusstes Mädchen und hab es nicht nötig von dir so behandelt zu werden." "Ihr seid doch alle gleich Scheiße. Du Finn und alle anderen. Verheult ging Quinn nach Hause und niemand hörte in den nächsten Tagen etwas von ihr. Währrenddessen kammen sich Finn und Rachel immer näher. Eines morgens wartete Finn gerade geduldig auf Rachel. Plötzlich endeckte er freudig das sie endlich bei der Schule angekommen war. "Hallo Rachel." begrüßte Finn sie freundlich. "Hallo Finn. Was ist denn schönes passiert das du so nett bist ?" Plötzlich nahm Finn Blumen hervor die er hinter seinen Rücken versteckt hatte. "Die hier sind für dich !" "Ohhh danke wie süß." Rachel gab Finn einen Kuss auf die Wange, wodurch dieser rot wurde. Jedoch endete die romantische Stimmung zwischen den beiden wieder als Quinn und ihr Vater bei der Schule ankammen. "Rachel Berry ergeben sie sich freiwillig !" "Was ist jetzt los Finn ?" fragte Rachel geschockt. "Wir wissen von ihren Geheimnis das sie Jüdin sind." teilte Herr Fabray Rachel mit. "Rachel die können dir doch nicht einfach so aus Lust und Laune anschuldigungen machen !" "Finn es bringt sich nichts mehr .. ich ergeb mich freiwillig." Nun war alles was Quinn sich erhofft hatte geschehen. Rachel würde nun wieder aus ihren Leben verschwinden und sie und Finn wieder zusammen kommen. Plötzlich schrie Finn auf: "Das lass ich nicht zu ! Ich will mitkommen !" Sein Wunsch wurde erfüllt und gemeinsam wurden die beiden ins KZ geführt. Fortsetzung Bevor es mit "Pretending" weitergeht dürft ihr Wünsche die ihr bezüglich der ff habt äußern. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr mir helfen könntet.Ich hab nämlich nicht einmal damit gerechnet das die ff so beliebt ist und ich wollte sie nach 3 Kapiteln beenden ;) Ich bitte daher um Hilfe schreibt eure Ideen einfach in die Kommentare :) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee